Bad Sports
"Bad Sports" is the 16th episode of the second season of Stoked, and the 42nd overall. Summary There's a job posting for Sport and Outdoor Activities Director, and Fin decides to apply for it—Reef doesn't care until Broseph points out that if Fin gets the job, it would technically make her Reef's boss. After learning this, he decides to apply for the job as well! An epic sports battle ensues, who will win the job? Plot The episode starts with Lo holding a high-impact aerobics class on the beach through the hotel's sports-and-outdoor activities program while Fin's picking up litter. Fin asks Lo why she's doing it during the hottest part of the day, then the visitors sweat, pant, and one of them collapses on Lo. Meanwhile, Emma is supervising a volleyball game, and comments on how sticky the weather is. She moves the game to the golf course, where there is shade. However, a golf ball strikes the volley ball, destroying it. The girls make a run for it after several golf balls are hit toward them. Later, the Marvin Family goes into the woods, where Broseph is reading. After they pass him, he moves his surf board to reveal a sign indicating a bear is nearby. At the beach, Reef is instructing two surfers. However, a motorboat is driven in between them, causing them to fall. He insults Fin about her clean up job. She retaliates, while he falls because of the motorboat. Later, Chester Grizzle is playing croquet, and is interrupted by Johnny. He tells Chester that the area is reserved for dance lessons with Wipeout. Chester retaliates by pinning Johnny to the ground while smacking Wipeout. At the hotel lobby, the guests are demanding refunds because of the conflicts with the outdoor programs. At the change rooms, Ty posts information about a new job: director of the sports/outdoor activities program. Bummer discusses the conflicts with the outdoor programs and that he's allowing existing staff to be among the people who apply for the job. Reef takes down the flyer to read it, while Ty snatches it and staples it back. This cycle continues until Reef runs off with it and Ty simply puts up another one. Reef talks with Lo and Emma about the job of hotel sports director. Lo suggests that he should apply for the job, but Reef refuses because he doesn't want to give up his current job as the surf instructor. After her boyfriend leaves, Lo considers applying for the job herself, but Emma points out that she's probably not the best candidate, since it sounds like a lot of work and Lo tends to get easily distracted. Lo's a little offended by this, but she ultimately proves Emma's point when she gets distracted by a guest's shiny necklace—Lo recognizes the guest wearing the necklace as Renee St. Pierre, an international supermodel from France. Upon questioning Johnny on why she's at the hotel, Johnny explains that she's doing a beach photo shoot for a fashion-and-surf culture magazine called Hot Splash. Fin finds the flyer Reef threw away and decides to go for the new job opening. Bummer explains to her that in order to get the job, she has to be good at all athletic and outdoor activities at the hotel, including golf—Fin's surprised to hear this, and questions if golf is even an actual sport. Bummer says that it is and explains that it's also Mr. Ridgemount's passion—if Fin's no good at golf, she won't get the job. Fin's confident that she master golf quickly, but after getting up early the next morning to practice, she discovers that golf is a lot more difficult than she thought it was, as she can't even hit the ball after eight swings. Meanwhile, while surfing the Office, Broseph tells Reef about Fin applying for the new job of director for the hotel's sports and outdoor activities program—Reef already knows but doesn't care, and decides to let Fin have the job. Broseph's surprised to hear this, but compliments Reef for being the "bigger man," especially since he'll be "lower on the totem pole" if Fin ends up getting the job. When Reef expresses confusion as to the last part of what Broseph said, the soul surfer elaborates by pointing out that if Fin ends up becoming the hotel's sports director, it would technically make her Reef's boss, since surfing is part of the sports/outdoor activities program at the hotel. This ends up shocking Reef so much that, after Broseph leaves him, he doesn't even notice a huge wave coming towards him until it's too late. Afterwards, Reef goes to Bummer's office to apply for the job. Bummer gives him an application and inadvertently gives Reef the idea to sabotage Fin's chances of getting the job. After Reef leaves, Lo and Emma volunteer their services to Renee St. Pierre by talking about it to Bummer, only for him to reject them. They then go to the hotel lobby, where Lo trips over one of Renee's suitcases. She steals it so she and Emma can try on the clothes. Back at the golf course, Fin hasn't even hit the ball after who-knows-how many attempts. Reef distracts her by cawing like a bird, causing her to fall down, sending her golf club flying in the air, then eventually hitting Wipeout. In the girls' room at the staff house, Lo wants to try on a dress, but Emma has bad feelings about it. She is tempted by a wetsuit, so they try their respective choices on. Broseph sees them, and puts on a fashion show using his camera. Meanwhile, Reef tells the guests to walk across the golf course in order to distract Fin. Back at the girls' room, Emma admits the fashion show was fun and tries to take off the wetsuit, but it won't come off. When Fin's trying another game, Reef makes a prank call to Fin, which is of him impersonating Bummer. However, she becomes suspicious and realizes it's Reef after she realizes that her boss called himself "Bummer" and later checks the call log. Back at the girls' room, Lo applies liquid soap, baby oil, and suntan lotion to Emma's wetsuit, hoping it will come off. Lo tries getting it off, only to send Emma flying backwards into the closet. At the hotel lobby, Fin confronts Reef about his attempts at sabotaging her chances of getting the sports director job—after arguing, they agree to a contest the next day at high noon: whoever wins gets to apply for the job while the loser has to tear up their application. The next morning, while out on dawn patrol with Broseph and Johnny, Reef's extremely confident that he'll win, to the point of where he decides that he doesn't need to do any training in order to prepare for his showdown with Fin, and is instead eating a donut wrapped in a taco wrapped in a pizza. At the golf course, Fin still can't hit the ball. The Kahuna arrives and shoots a hole in one. After Fin bribes him with $20 an hour, Kahuna gives him his tips. In the girls' room Emma wakes up, thinking that her being in a wetsuit was merely a dream, but Lo points out that Emma's still wearing the wetsuit, much to her dismay. At the Staff Locker Room, Emma hides the wetsuit under her work uniform and plans to give it back when she's ready to leave. While Lo's confident Renee won't notice the missing wetsuit until then, Bummer's announcement to the staff makes it evident that Renee knows it's missing. As the disappointed girls as well as Broseph saunter off, Bummer stops them, revealing that they will be a part of Renee's photo shoot. Excited at first, the trio cheers, but their cheers are silenced when Bummer tells them to show up in bikinis, which will result in Renee finding out the truth if they do not get the wetsuit off in time. Broseph points out to Bummer that he does not have a bikini, so Bummer gives him a thong with very thin straps, resulting in Broseph giving a barb about seeing wider dental floss. At the golf course, the Kahuna tells Fin to find a calming center for when she plays golf. Fin claims that surfing is her center, so the Kahuna has her stand on a surfboard balanced on a log. Although doubtful at first, Fin finally hits the ball far, which hits Wipeout again. Afterwards, Fin starts training for the contest while Reef slacks off and eats snacks, confident that he'll win. The contest begins with a volleyball match, which Reef wins, but it is not enough for Fin to back down. Meanwhile, Lo attaches the stubborn wetsuit to her jeep with a cable, then drives it in an attempt get the wetsuit off, which works to no avail. Broseph tries to get it off using a blowtorch, but Emma insists it will not work. Emma then decides she has no choice but to confess her misdeed. Elsewhere, Reef and Fin continue their contest with a croquet match, which Fin wins. After many more rounds (during which Reef got carried away and somehow got into a boxing match with a bear), the score is 12-11 with two events left. At the hotel, Emma goes to Renee to come clean, and Broseph and Lo eventually come with her and confess as well. An amused Renee points out that there is a zipper on the wetsuit, much to Emma's chagrin. At the golf course, Reef sinks his ball in three strokes. Fin's first stroke lands the ball in a pit of sand. She pictures herself on the waves, then hits her ball, which bounces off Wipeout and then into the hole. She ties it up 12-12 with one last event: surfing. Broseph, Emma and Lo are in Renee's suite, where she states that the photo shoot will have to be cancelled because she is allergic to the neoprene used in the suit. Broseph pulls out his camera, which just might save the photo shoot. At the beach, Reef and Fin surf to see who will win the contest, but they wipe out simultaneously (being too tired to do any real surfing), which means they tied. They both apply and let Mr. Ridgemount choose who will be the director for the outdoor activities. Much to Reef and Fin's shock, Mr. Ridgemount ends up choosing his oldest son, Ty—according to Bummer, the job itself was going to be awarded to Ty anyway despite all their best efforts, as the job was apparently made specifically for him. Later, Emma holds an issue of Hot Splash sent by Renee. However, she sees photos without her face in any of them, much to her disappointment. Reef and Fin decide to hold another contest, but a golf ball hits Fin, courtesy of Wipeout. Appearances * Broseph * Emma * Fin * Johnny * Lo * Reef * Ripper * No Pants Lance * Ty * Rosie (cameo) * The Kahuna * Snack Shack (cameo) * Bummer * Tropical Tan Models * Marvin Family * Unknown Female Surfer * Renee St. Pierre (only appearance) Trivia Quotes Reef: Yo, Fin! Missed a spot! Fin: Whatever, Reef! At least I'm picking up trash, not talking it! Reef: Fin, I would love to trade insults all day, but one of us has a totally sweet job to get back to. (Gets hit by a water skier) Emma: You're kind of easily distracted. Lo: Oh please! I am so not— (Notices a passerby's jewelry) ooh shiny. (Fin's phone rings) Fin: This better be good. (Answers phone) Reef: (Impersonating Bummer) Fin, it's Bummer. A kid just blew chunks in the pool. Get over there and clean it up. Fin: Fine. I'll be right there. Reef: (After hanging up) Ha ha ha, too easy. That job is so going to be mine. Fin: Hold on. Did he just call himself Bummer? The call log never lies. (Checks call log) Ugh! Reef! Fin: Reef, I've been looking for you! Reef: Sorry, I already have a girlfriend, but if anything changes— Fin: You've been sabotaging my golf training! Reef: Get real! Why would I do that? Bummer: (Walking by) Reef, got your application for the sports director job. Very impressive, I must say. Fin: That's what this is about? You're trying to poach my new job? Reef: Your job? I'm way more qualified! Fin: Yeah, qualified to be a towel boy! Reef: Prepare to be faced! (He belches in Fin's face then laughs. Fin returns a louder belch) Nasty! What is that smell? Garlic shrimp? Fin: No, victory! Johnny: Uh, dude, shouldn't you be, I don't know, training? Reef: No need. I'm in peak physical condition. Johnny: You're eating a doughnut wrapped in a taco wrapped in a pizza. Reef: Your point? Emma: Thank goodness. I had this crazy nightmare that I was stuck inside a stolen wetsuit and— Lo: Um, Emma? (Points out Emma is stuck inside a wetsuit) Emma: Ah, crud! Fin: I did it! I hit the ball! The Kahuna: Gnarly shot, man! Next we work on your aim. (Sees Wipeout) Ooh, right after we call an ambulance for the big fish dude. Lo: Emma, we can't just give up. You'll be fired! Broseph: Fire! Haven't tried that yet. (Pulls out a blowtorch) Emma: Yeah, not gonna happen. Renee St. Pierre: (Referring to the stubborn wetsuit) Have you tried the zipper? (Emma slaps her forehead) Gallery Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season 2